Looking For a Change
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: Bella inicia un viaje con el que espera darle un cambio drástico a su vida, Edward inició el suyo para huir, sus caminos se cruzan. Lemmon! Regalo para taaniaahCullen ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! *OneShot*


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus hermosos libros, yo solo narro.**

**OneShot dedicado a **taaniaahCullen, **mi amiga del alma, Beta divina Feliz Cumpleaños y este es mi humilde regalo, espero que te guste!**

¡Al fin vacaciones!

Pensó Bella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Cerró la cajuela de la camioneta y se subió a la cabina sin mirar atrás. Después de tres años de estar estudiando arquitectura en Rice, Texas, era la primera vez que Bella se tomaba un descanso. Siempre tenía algo más importante que hacer, siempre alguna obligación estaba por encima de sus propias necesidades. Ya sea su madre, su padre, o algún amigo, siempre requerían su atención justo en épocas de vacaciones. También sus estudios, recordaba el año anterior en que tuvo que quedarse en el campus por haber reprobado Dibujo Proyectual II y para ganar puntos le asignaron la realización de una maqueta donde tenía que recrear la estructura de la Torre Eiffel a gran escala, pieza por pieza.

Las responsabilidades…

Siempre podían ante su propia conciencia, siempre haciendo lo racionalmente esperado, Bella siempre fue la chica sencilla y sumisa, no podía creer que a sus 22 años nunca había propasado los límites de velocidad, nunca se emborrachó y despertó con una resaca de los mil demonios, nunca se acostó con el PlayBoy de la clase, nunca había fumado marihuana, ¡ni siquiera había tardado en la devolución de algún libro en la biblioteca!

Siempre la correcta y estructurada Bella Swan.

_Pero ya no más_, pensó. Simplemente mandó al diablo sus instintos morales y se fue con su camioneta, a quien sabe donde. Le ordenó a su mente que no se preocupara por eso ni por nada, solo debía disfrutar.

Tomó una ruta alternativa a la interestatal, que al ser temporada baja de turistas, estaba completamente vacía. Pisó el acelerador con ímpetu y se sintió libre.

El velocímetro atravesó la barrera de los cien, y no pasó desapercibido por Bella, pero en lugar de disminuirlo como lo hubiera hecho antes, lo dejó seguir ascendiendo.

Echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y la imagen que le devolvió le encantó, las gafas negras de aviador le sentaban de maravilla y el pelo revuelto por el viento que se colaba rozagante por la ventanilla, aun más.

La sensación de libertad la llenó por completo, haciéndola sonreír. El pavimento era todo lo que el horizonte le mostraba, un camino que haría sin pensar ni decidirlo, solo seguiría sus instintos, por primera vez en años.

Unos cuantos kilómetros después, a lo lejos, notó algo brillante bajo el sol, y un hombre que agitaba los brazos. Su instinto solidario salió a flote, y eso le gustaba de ella, por lo que no lo reprimió.

Conforme se iba acercando, notó que en el suelo al costado del camino se hallaba una moto preciosa, que despedía humo por doquier. Se aparcó unos metros después de donde estaba el hombre, y bajó de su Toyota Hilux negra (su orgullo).

Mientras avanzaba a paso calmo, se quitó las gafas.

Vistiendo unos jeans sensualmente rotos en lugares estratégicos y masculinos, con una cazadora de cuero negro, se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Su cabello de un rubio broncíneo estaba desordenado, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda profundos y grandes. Le llevaba casi dos cabezas, el ancho de esa espalda denotaba un atleta. Bella intentó ordenar sus pensamientos hasta llegar frente a el.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Bella, su voz sonó mas estrangulada de lo que hubiese deseado.

-¡Oh si! Gracias por detenerte, por lo poco transitada que esta la ruta, pensé que tardaría años en conseguir ayuda- Contestó Edward con una sonrisa amigable.

_Y sexy_.

-Debo ser la única, a demás de ti, por estos lados ¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermosa Ducati?- Preguntó Bella desviando su mirada de esos ojos verdes, para posarlas en la moto, que seguía despidiendo humo como una locomotora.

-El radiador estalló, no se que pudo haber pasado, lo cambié hace unos pocos meses. Podría repararlo pero no tengo ni las piezas ni las herramientas para hacerlo- Explicó el joven entristecido mientras miraba su moto.

-No te preocupes, podemos cargarla en la parte trasera de mi camioneta, te acercaré a donde necesites- Dijo Bella sonando segura, no es que quisiera flirtear con él ni ganar su número telefónico en agradecimiento por ayudarlo, ese hombre nunca se fijaría en una mojigata como ella, simplemente quería ayudarlo.

-¡Oh no! No quiero desviarte de tu camino ni hacerte perder tiempo, solo si me prestas tu teléfono, podré llamar una grúa o algo- Explicó el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No es necesario que llames a nadie, puedo ayudarte, una grúa te costará una fortuna y yo estoy de vacaciones, tengo tiempo que perder- Le explicó Bella con su armoniosa voz, veía la victoria acercándose en los ojos apenados del chico.

-Es que…estas de vacaciones…debes tener una ruta marcada y…

-Mira…

-Edward Cullen.

-Edward, no tengo ninguna ruta marcada, _quiero _hacerlo- Bella le sonrió de la manera más dulce que nunca antes nadie le había sonreído, pensó Edward, y no pudo evitar devolvérsela- Anda, carguémosla en la camioneta- dijo refiriéndose a la moto.

-Sí que eres testaruda…

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

-Bella…si que eres testaruda- Repitió.

-Lo sé- Bella le sonrió con todos los dientes.

Con gran esfuerzo lograron subir la Ducati a la parte trasera de la camioneta, y volvieron a la ruta.

Edward la observaba manejar y se desconocía a si mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre amó la compañía de alguna mujer, siempre y cuando aquella no le exigiera compromisos ni ataduras, que sea una amante fiel y sumisa, para así luego de un tiempo, podría dejarla y seguir con su rumbo en su moto. Pero Bella lo cautivó, de alguna forma, no podría explicar porqué, sentía la necesidad de conocerla, no solo acostarse con ella como con las demás. Esos ojos marrones escondían algo especial, a demás de que era sumamente hermosa. Era esa sencillez en su rostro, su cabello y en la forma de vestir, que le dijeron que no era igual al resto de las rubias teñidas y plásticas con las que se relacionó. Pero decidió no ilusionarse mucho, después de todo, la vida que llevaba no le permitía tener una verdadera relación. Iba de ciudad en ciudad conociendo lugares, sin dirección ni planes. Se sentía un alma libre, bebía cerveza cuando quería, tenía sexo cuando quería, se detenía a dormir en moteles baratos cuando quería, y volvía al camino cuando quería.

Desde hacía un año su vida se resumió a hacer todo cuando quería, había huido de su pasado y se encontraba a gusto como estaba. No feliz, por supuesto, a veces se sentía sumamente solo y eso le desesperaba, pero una buena borrachera le volvía a poner las ideas en su lugar.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- Preguntó Bella re repente.

-¿Tu a donde vas?

-No lo se- Contestó ella con sencillez.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Dijiste que estabas de vacaciones.

-Lo estoy, solo que no tengo idea a donde iré, salí sin un rumbo fijo. Decidí improvisar-

-¿Improvisas seguido?- Preguntó Edward divertido.

-No, de eso se trata mi viaje. Estoy harta de mis responsabilidades y de mi vida estructurada, esta vez haré lo que me plazca cuando me plazca- Explicó Bella, feliz por estar tan decidida y a gusto con esa convicción.

Edward se la quedó observando otra vez, podía entenderla, él se sintió igual cuando tomó la Ducati y se largó sin ningún rumbo, pero un año después aún no había podido volver.

Bella sentía la mirada de Edward en su rostro, algo incómoda decidió hablar.

-Háblame de ti, ¿A que te dedicas?

-Por ahora, a viajar con mi moto- Contestó mirando al frente.

-¿Solo viajas? ¿Cómo un trotamundos?- Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Algo así, necesitaba despejar mi mente, así que me subí a mi moto y ando de aquí a allá desde hace un tiempo.

-¡Suena genial!

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! Que no daría yo por mandar a todos a la mierda y ser libre, aunque sea por un tiempo ¿Tu cuanto llevas viajando?- Preguntó Bella.

-Casi un año- Contestó Edward con un suspiro, notó como las facciones de Bella se asombraron.

_Debe pensar que soy un maniático,_ pensó.

-Wow, eso es mucho ¿No te aburres de andar solo?

-A veces, pero me gusta viajar, es una buena experiencia.

-Me encantaría hacerlo algún día.

-¿Porqué no lo haces ahora? Dices que estas de vacaciones ¿no?

-Si, por un poco más de un mes.

-Te propongo algo- Edward no podía creer que se había animado a algo así, pero no pudo resistirse a la idea de viajar con esa hermosísima mujer por todo un mes.

-Escucho.

-Ven conmigo, tengo planeado ir a Los Angeles, necesito algo de civilización ¿Te gustaría venir?- Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Bella despegó la vista del frente unos segundos para perderse en esos ojos verdes. Se encontró con esa sonrisa blanca arrebatadora y su corazón se echó a volar.

Por un momento lo dudó, él era un desconocido y sinceramente no podría fiarse de él ¿qué tal si era un pervertido?

_Reza por que lo sea ¡solo míralo! ¡Es tan endemoniadamente sexy! Podría hacerte ver las estrellas, _gritó la voz de su conciencia.

¡Al carajo!

-Esta bien, voy contigo. Nunca he estado en Los Ángeles.

-Yo tampoco, por eso quería ir, me alegra saber que tendré compañía esta vez- _¿Qué?_ ¿yo dije eso? Pensó Edward, su honestidad lo estaba dejando como un baboso.

Bella no contestó, se sintió demasiado sonrojada como para mover las facciones de su rostro.

Condujeron por horas, un rato uno, y luego cambiaban. Edward conducía muy aprisa, y fuera de molestarle a Bella, le encantaba. Lo hacía ver más guapo y atrevido.

Conversaron todo el rato, de sus gustos en música, arte, política y libros.

Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, se decía Edward a sí mismo. Bella no era simplemente una hermosa mujer, era inteligente y pensante.

Cada opinión que daba, estaba llena de coherencia, la manera de expresarse, todo en ella le gustaba. La había sorprendido sonrojándose más de una vez, le pareció tierna e inocente.

Se moría por detener la camioneta, tomarla en brazos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

Ese cuello color crema lo estaba volviendo loco, se imaginó besando ese cuello, oliendo de cerca esa piel, sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle. Tuvo que concentrarse en la ruta si no quería perder el control.

Todas las charlas que tuvieron fueron amenas y parecían amigos de toda la vida si lo veías desde fuera. Pero hubo una en especial que a Bella la dejó con incertidumbre.

-Y dime Edward, dices que estas viajando hace un año para despejar tu mente… ¿despejarla de qué?- Preguntó Bella amablemente.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- Zanjó Edward sin posibilidad de réplica. El tema quedó allí y siguieron como si nada el resto del camino.

Bella se quedó dormida entrada la noche, Edward estaba cansado y el estar conduciendo la camioneta en ese estado no era lo mejor.

Paró en el primero hotel que vió al costado del camino. Se bajó y pidió una habitación con dos camas, tomó la llave y volvió a la camioneta para buscar a Bella.

Abrió la puerta del asiento de ella, y se detuvo.

Aun dormía con la expresión de su rostro serena, la luz de la luna hacía que su piel viera aun más deliciosa, no pudo evitar levantar la mano y rozar su mejilla solo un poco. No quiso despertarla, por lo que la cargo y la llevó a la habitación en brazos.

Mientras caminaba, se sintió protector con ella, la apretó más a su cuerpo y las manos de Bella se fueron a su cuello, creyó que había despertado pero al bajar la vista, confirmó que aún seguía dormida.

El aroma del shampoo de Bella le llegó a la nariz.

_Fresas y flores._

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

El nunca sintió eso por una mujer, por nadie. Esa necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla y sentirla cerca era tan intensa que creyó que no soportaría tener que soltarla.

Entró a la habitación y con esfuerzo, recostó a Bella en la cama que estaba pegada a la ventana.

_¡Grave error!_

Otra vez la luna le dio a la piel de Bella ese color tornasolado que le pedía a gritos a Edward que acariciara cada centímetro de ese cuerpo. Sus pantalones se ajustaron considerablemente en la zona de la entrepierna, una mueca de frustración le copó el semblante.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo refregó con desesperación, se encontraba mentalmente deprimido desde hacía tiempo y, desde ahora, muy _muy_ frustrado sexualmente.

Bella era distinta, se le veía a leguas, no podía tirársele encima como con cualquier otra. Estaba a kilómetros de casa, sí, pero las costumbres se llevan con uno, ser un caballero era una de ellas y aunque no lo había sido con sus últimas conquistas, esta vez su sentido fue más fuerte.

Bella comenzó a retorcerse, (sensualmente debía decir) entre las sábanas.

-Edward…- musitó entre sueños.

El no cabía en su ego al escucharla.

_Está soñando conmigo, _pensó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya no aguanto- volvió a musitar la castaña, parecía estar sufriendo, su rostro se crispaba y se relajaba todo el tiempo, sus manos retorcían la sabana con fuerza y su seño estaba fruncido con dureza.

-Edward, hazlo…- rogó Bella esta vez.

Edward sintió aún más tensos sus jeans, ella le rogaba que lo _hiciera_, ¿pero que hiciera qué?

No pudo evitar sentarse a su lago y observarla más de cerca, el escote de la blusa azul que Bella vestía se había corrido unos centímetros mostrando el inicio de sus pechos, ni grandes ni para nada pequeños, divinos.

_¡Eres un pervertido! _Se gritó mentalmente.

De repente, la castaña abrió los ojos. Edward se quedó de piedra.

Bella sintió como una transpiración fría bajaba por su nuca.

¡¿Qué hacía en una habitación?! ¡¿Por qué Edward la estaba mirando…_así_?!

Por un momento creyó que Edward la había secuestrado y encerrado quién sabe donde.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó de un salto saliendo de la cama, intentó pararse lo más lejos posible del ojiverde.

-¿Dónde me has traído?- Preguntó Bella con voz dura.

-Calma Bella- dijo Edward incorporándose lentamente- Estamos en un hotel, estaba cansado y no creí conveniente seguir conduciendo así. Te quedaste dormida profundamente y no quise despertarte, así que te cargué y te traje hasta la habitación.

-Oh…claro, lo siento, creí que…

-Que era un psicópata que había planeado traerte hasta aquí para descuartizarte y esconder los trozos- le cortó Edward.

Bella se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero estaba en lo cierto. Se miraron un segundo de incómodo silencio y estallaron en carcajadas.

Bella se acercó a la cama y se sentó aún riendo, Edward hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Debí despertarte para avisarte, es lógico que te hayas asustado- le concedió a Bella. Ella lo miró con dulzura.

-Esta bien, tu intención fue buena- y luego de eso se hizo el silencio.

Bella se realizó que en verdad se encontraba en una habitación de hotel, en medio de la ruta, con el hombre más guapo del mundo, y el único que despertaba en ella cosas que creía imposibles.

-Hablas dormida- Comentó Edward como quién no quiere la cosa. A Bella se le heló la sangre, recordaba su sueño y no fue para nada decoroso.

-¿Qué dije?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Dijiste mi nombre, y que no aguantabas más ¿qué cosa ya no aguantabas?- Preguntó Edward.

Bella enrojeció por completo, se sintió arder en llamas de sólo recordar _esa_ parte del sueño en el que Edward la estaba excitando con sus caricias en zonas prohibidas.

Para Edward no pasó desapercibido ese sonrojo.

-No sé si quieres saberlo- contestó mirando el suelo.

-Sí, quiero, también me pediste que haga algo ¿Qué?

Bella levantó la vista y notó que Edward estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, se fijó en sus labios entre abiertos y sintió que su feminidad se estremecía.

El también enfocó su mirada en los labios de Bella, la tensión sexual entre ellos en ese instante era tan intensa, que si alguien les arrojara gasolina entrarían en combustión. Bella no pudo soportar esa presión, se dijo que era momento de _vivir_, de eso se trataba su viaje ¿o no? Sin pensarlo lo besó.

Edward le respondió al instante, la encerró en sus brazos y saboreó esos labios dulces con desesperación. Bella llevó sus manos a la nuca de él, apresando sus sedosos cabellos.

Sin cortar el beso Edward fue recostando a Bella en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. Una de sus manos descendió por el costado de ella hasta el borde de su blusa metiéndose debajo de ella. Gimió en la boca de Bella ante el contacto, se le hizo tan suave como la seda, abandonó el beso por un momento para bajar y succionar el punto palpitante en el cuello de Bella, ella se estremecía y gemía sin parar, se sintió poderoso de provocar esos sonidos en ella.

Bella, en un acto de valentía y lucidez, le quitó la camisa dejándolo expuesto ante sus ojos. Su torso estaba marcado en fuertes abdominales, no se retuvo en acariciarlo, excitándolo adrede. Edward hizo lo mismo con la blusa de Bella, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que no llevaba sostén.

_¡Esta mujer quiere matarme! _Pensó.

La observó unos segundos con devoción, Bella se ruborizó al máximo.

-Eres la mujer más endemoniadamente hermosa que he visto- Elogió Edward antes de comenzar a acariciar los pechos de Bella con extrema maestría. Bella sólo se retorcía, cerrando sus ojos cuando el placer le desbordaba los sentidos. El continuó con sus caricias, cambió sus manos por su boca, tomó un pezón con hambre, arrancándole gemidos a Bella que le encantaron.

Con sus besos fue bajando en dirección al sur, mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos con desesperación. Lamió su ombligo hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, soltó los botones y se los quitó en meros segundos. Las braguitas de Bella eran diminutas, se le hizo agua la boca. Con suma delicadeza, tomó los bordes de esta y la deslizó por sus piernas, rozando adrede la extensión de sus muslos. Abrió las piernas de Bella y acercó la boca a su centro, su aliento tibio chocaba contra los pliegues de Bella, haciéndola enloquecer ante la anticipación de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Tengo que probarte, Bella- Dijo Edward antes de comenzar a besar su intimidad.

Bella volaba ante esas sensaciones, Edward lamió el brote donde supo que estaba la fuente de su placer, su lengua dibujaba caminos precisos y sensuales, ella sabía aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Oh, Edward!- Gritó Bella cuando se corrió, tiró de los cabellos de Edward con fuerza, y a el le encantó.

Edward se incorporó y atrapó los labios de Bella en un beso apasionado, haciéndola probar de su propio sabor, ella gemía y gemía y sintió que era hora de actuar.

Sin cortar el beso, buscó el cierre de los pantalones de Edward y lo desabrochó, con algo de dificultad logró bajarlos lo suficiente como para acariciar su miembro por encima de sus boxer.

Edward entendió su intención y terminó de desnudarse, volvió donde estaba Bella para seguir besándola, en los labios, en el rostro, en ese sensual cuello, mientras que acariciaba sus pechos con suavidad apasionada. Bella buscó su masculinidad y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, hallándolo extremadamente suave.

_¡Era enorme!_

Edward soltó un gemido profundo, y tuvo que detener sus besos para respirar y concentrarse si no quería venirse en ese momento. Bella continuó su masaje hasta que Edward la detuvo tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

-Para- Pidió desde el hueco de su cuello con voz contenida.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bella con la respiración errática.

-Ya no aguanto…te necesito- dijo con dificultad.

Y con eso se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla, Bella se aferró a los hombros de Edward con fuerza, tiró la cabeza hacía atrás mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de sentirse llena. El gruñó en su cuello, la sentía tan deliciosamente estrecha y cálida, nunca había vivido algo así con nadie.

Sus movimientos fueron aumentando hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos se sentían en el cielo, Bella le besaba el rostro a Edward y el la acariciaba en los lugares precisos como si supiera donde y como tocarla para hacerla explotar.

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, las embestidas de Edward aumentaron de velocidad y Bella creyó que moriría en ese momento, abrazó la cintura de Edward con sus piernas para hacer el encuentro aún más profundo. La intensidad del orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza sobrenatural, llevándose a Edward con ella.

-¡Edward!

-¡Oh, por Dios, Bella!

Edward se desplomó sobre ella con la respiración disparada, Bella aún seguía aturdida por la fuerza de su orgasmo y solo se dedico a saborear la sensación de la liberación. El se recostó en su pecho, aún dentro de ella, mientras la castaña le acariciaba los cabellos con suma dulzura.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento y se sintió pleno. En su _hogar._

Por loco que pareciera, después de tanto tiempo de vagar solo sin saber que buscar para sentirse mejor, la plenitud del momento le confirmó que eso que buscaba era aquella mujer.

Se separó saliendo de ella, para recostarse a su lado, Bella se sintió vacía al instante. Recostó la cabeza en su pecho y él la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

Se quedaron así, en silencio por varios minutos, u horas, no sintieron la necesidad de llenar los espacios con palabras. Edward besó la mejilla de Bella de repente, con delicadeza.

Bella aferró aún más sus brazos en él, devolviéndole el gesto, supo en ese sencillo acto, que Edward era perfecto. Eran más las cosas que desconocía que las que sí sobre él, pero no le importó, si lo que pudo apreciar hasta ese momento le gustaba tanto, no se imaginaba como sería con el resto.

Edward que se sentía más liviano luego de su revelación, luego de saber que Bella era lo que necesitaba, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de sincerarse.

-Llevo huyendo de mi pasado por más de un año- Dijo, sobresaltado a Bella.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con ojos comprensivos.

-Tengo 27 años y me recibí de cardiólogo con honores a los 24- Comenzó su relato mirando al techo.

Bella no cabía en su asombro, no podía ensamblar la imagen de Ewdard, el sexy motociclista, con un respetable cardiólogo.

-Era el mejor de mi clase y en poco tiempo de trabajar en el Hospital de Chicago me ascendieron a jefe de cardiología, supongo que todo eso se me subió a la cabeza. Era un recién recibido y ya tenía el prestigio de un médico con diez años de carrera, mi gran error fue creerme el mejor.

Conocí a una chica, Sophie, estando en la universidad con quien tuve un enamoramiento pasajero, cuando la universidad terminó me desconecté de ella y no la volví a ver hasta una mañana en la que se apareció en el Hospital preguntando por mí. Sophie acudió a mí después de que le diagnosticaran una deficiencia cardíaca inoperable que si no se hallaba el tratamiento correcto iba a morir. Decidí ignorar la ética profesional establecida e hice que se me asignara su caso para atenderla yo mismo, después de todo _era_ el mejor. Fui tan arrogante…- Edward cortó su relato para llevarse la mano a la cara en signo de frustración.

Bella acarició su pecho en brindándole animo.

-Edward si no quieres seguir…

-Quiero hacerlo, Bella- Bella asintió.

-Interné a Sophie en intensivos, la revisaba a diario y mande un tratamiento especial para ella, en las juntas médicas mis colegas me decían que el tratamiento que impuse era muy sofisticado y que no tenía las probabilidades a favor, me sugirieron utilizar algo más tradicional pero no hice caso. El estado de Sophie empeoraba y yo no quise desistir en mis ideas, fue más importante para mí demostrar que estaba en lo correcto que dar el brazo a torcer, para cuando me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y quise revertir la situación, ya era tarde. Sophie murió, y no hay otro culpable que yo mismo. La situación me desbordó y no pude conmigo mismo, tome una botella de whisky en una noche en la que llore como un niño, la culpa que sentía no me cabía en el cuerpo y no encontré otra salida más que huir. Tomé la Ducati y me largué de ahí sin si quiera pensarlo, llamé a mis padres de un teléfono público en la ruta y les dije que me iba lejos por un tiempo y que no me buscaran. He querido volver un par de veces pero…no he tenido el valor.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos verdes y Bella se encogió de verlo tan débil.

Su relato la había dejado perpleja, no pudo imaginarse el dolor que debió sentir en aquel momento. La necesidad de consolarle y protegerlo fue más fuerte y se tiró a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, él escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña donde sollozó por unos minutos.

Nunca había hablado aquello con nadie, pero hacerlo con Bella lejos de avergonzarlo, lo liberó. Sintió como si su cuerpo perdiera varios kilos de más en meros segundos.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, Edward, todos cometemos errores, de ellos se aprende. Ya no te culpes, creo has aprendido la lección- Consoló Bella mientras sobaba la espalda de Edward lentamente.

-Darme esa lección le costó la vida a una persona.

-No, ella estaba enferma y eso no era tu culpa, puede que hallas tenido una actitud arrogante pero tu solo querías ayudar. Solo por el hecho de convertirte en médico demuestra que tu elegiste ayudar a los demás en esta vida, y eso ya es muy noble de tu parte- Le explicó Bella con suavidad, depositó un beso en su frente para apoyar su punto,

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, un nuevo calorsito se apoderó de su pecho al haberla escuchado, aunque aún su culpa le dolía, ya no era tan grande.

-Gracias, Bella- Dijo y la beso con dulzura.

-¿Piensas volver a Chicago?- Preguntó Bella luego de separarse, mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes que habían caído en su frente.

-No lo sé, quizás.

-Oh…- musitó Bella desilusionada.

Luego de esa noche, luego de esa charla tan profunda, confirmo que se había enamorado de Edward.

De todos los hombres en el mundo, tuvo que caer por alguien que llevaba una vida completamente diferente a la de ella, una vida en la que ella nunca tendría un lugar. Aún podía estar con él algunos días, pero el momento de separarse llegaría tarde o temprano, y la sola idea de no volver a verlo le cerró la garganta.

Edward notó esa oscuridad en la mirada de Bella, y no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó llevando una mano a su mejilla.

-¿Uh? No, na-nada- Susurró.

-Anda, conozco esa mirada, dime que te preocupa- Pidió con una sonrisa de lado que le quitó el aliento.

-No me conoces, en absoluto- Dijo Bella, con pesadumbre.

-Sí que lo hago, en menos de 24 horas te he conocido más de lo que crees- Alardeó Edward.

-¿En serio? Y que sabes de mí- Preguntó Bella entrando en su juego.

-En las pocas horas que te conozco…se que te muerdes el labio cuando piensas profundamente, te sonrojas con suma facilidad, la comida italiana es tu favorita por excelencia, odias bailar, prefieres el Rock antes que canciones cursis, tu estómago ruge como un león cuando tienes hambre, no usas color rosa si puedes evitarlo, bajas la mirada y retuerces tus manos cuando te pones nerviosa y, hace unos minutos, confirme que eres la mujer más hermosa, dulce y apasionada de que he conocido jamás- Enumeró Edward sintiéndose valiente, la emoción que vió en los ojos de Bella le alentaron a soltar todo aquello sin apegos.

La amaba, si, se había enamorado de ella en menos de 24 horas y no se avergonzaba en aceptarlo frente a cualquiera si era necesario.

Bella corrió la mirada y sonrió con timidez, no supo que decir, no se esperaba aquello, menos de alguien como Edward, seguro había estado con mujeres hermosas, a su altura, y sin embargo le dijo que era la más hermosa que había conocido. No supo si debía creer aquello, pero no pudo evitar soñar y tener esperanzas.

-Lo digo en serio, Bella.

Levantó el rostro y encontró esa mirada jade que la volvía loca, y solo pudo ver verdad en ellos. Se perdió en esos ojos y se vió hipnotizada, no pudo evitar susurrar débilmente.

-Te amo…

Edward se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haz dicho?- Preguntó con firmeza.

Bella se asustó.

_¡Como puedo ser tan imbécil! _Se reprendió mentalmente.

De seguro ahora el saldría huyendo de ahí, pensando en lo loca que resulté ser, pensó.

-Yo…uhm…no quise…yo…

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó Edward tomando su mentón para enfocar sus miradas, sus ojos parecían más brillantes que hacía un momento.

Bella no pudo contestar porque su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, no confió en su voz por lo que asintió con timidez y esperó las carcajadas.

En lugar de eso, la sorprendió un beso apasionado el cual correspondió gustosa. Edward le acarició el rostro con fascinación, no cabiendo en su cuerpo de tanta dicha. Se separaron poco a poco pero sus frentes quedaron unidas.

-Por loco que parezca me he enamorado de ti, Bella, te amo- Confesó Edward con devoción, volviéndola a besar.

-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando- Dijo Bella después de un rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien como tú, y menos que me correspondiera.

-Nunca te eches a menos, Bella. Eres hermosa en todos los sentidos- Dijo Edward abrazándola contra su pecho.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No quiero separarme de ti- Dijo Bella.

-¿Crees que habrá lugar en Texas para mí?- Preguntó Edward en tono juguetón.

Bella se incorporó de un salto y miro el rostro de Edward que quería contener la risa.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Solo si tú me quieres ahí…

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Gritó antes de besarlo con fuerza, y ese beso lo siguió otro y otro y otro y terminaron amándose toda la noche.

Edward supo que esa decisión era la correcta, y de sólo imaginar un futuro con aquella mujer, su corazón se inflaba dentro de su pecho. Ya no imaginaba una vida sin ella, sus heridas aún no sanaban, pero ella las curaría poco a poco hasta que sólo sea parte de su pasado.

Bella, que salió en busca de un cambio, no sólo lo encontró, sino que se lo llevaba a casa.


End file.
